


Imprinted

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Furry, Imprinting, M/M, Male Solo, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: When Lucci got his devil fruit he was warned about imprinting, but he always thought it was a joke, but when he imprints on Monkey D. Luffy he knows it’s very true. Luffy/Zoro/Lucci
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Rob Lucci, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Imprinted

When Lucci got his devil fruit he was warned about imprinting, but he always thought it was a joke, but when he imprints on Monkey D. Luffy he knows it’s very true. Luffy/Zoro/Lucci

Chap 1 Imprint

Lucci’s Pov

I had been a government agent since I was a child, it was all I knew. My body was trained and honed to be a weapon. I’ve served the government well, so well the rewarded me with a devil fruit, the Neko Neko Fruit Leopard Model.

The power was great and all, but some of the higher ranking marines made jokes about me, if they weren’t high ranking officers I’d have killed them. “Hey Lucci, careful you don’t imprint on some enemy.”

“That’d be hilarious, or better yet a high ranking official like us!” the men started laughing and I twitched in anger.

What are those fools talking about? So I asked some of the zoans in the marines, like hell I’d ask that stupid wolf for a straight answer. One of the Vice Admirals, a dog zoan gave me the straight answer.

“People joke about it but it is possible, many beast zoans can imprint on someone. For some they imprint on those of strength either seeing that person as their family member like a parent or even a child depending on their age. However for some zoans they imprint on those who would be their mates.” The dog zoan explained.

“How would I know this happened?”

“You will feel a strong urge to protect this person, you may even be willing to die for this person. You’ll love it when they touch you or when they are close to you. One thing for sure this will be the one person you can never kill.”

“Tch, just great if I had known that I wouldn’t have taken this fruit, how will I be able to do my job if I imprint on some random person because of the fruit.” The marine laughed at me.

“Listen Lucci, it’s rare for one to imprint zoans can only imprint twice, the mate imprint and the brother imprint, and know the instincts of an animal can’t override you, if you imprint on someone it means they are perfect for you even if your human mind didn’t realize it your instincts wouldn’t act unless you truly wanted it.”

I took his words to heart, and thankfully no one has ever caused such feelings in me. I was deep undercover at Water 7 my team was in search of the blue prints for the ancient weapon, Pluton. As far as anyone knew I was an expert shipwright, a sawyer, treenail and bolt specialist. I was a pro, and doing this work was great training as well. 

It seems the straw hat pirates had arrived in town, looking for someone to fix their ship. They had a large some of money, and some clowns of the Franky Family tried to steal it. As it happened Paulie got it back but tried to run off with it himself.

I stopped him and made him return the money. The fool used his Rope Action to try and throw me, but I caught myself. My fingers dug into the stone easily, for awhile I hadn’t spoken with my mouth instead I was throwing my voice and having my pet Hattori speak for me. “Hey pigeon guy, you are really strong and you’re a shipwright to huh?”

Looking at the straw hat boy I nodded, it was strange he was so young could he really be worth the bounty he had. I found myself staring as he smiled, well he’s cute I’ll give him that. Wait cute what am I thinking?

He fist bumped my chest. “Hey pigeon guy, what do you say want to join my crew?” the question surprised me but not as much as having him touch me felt.

The girl and long nose with began scolding him for such a question, apologizing to Iceburg. “It’s fine if Lucci wants to join your crew that’s fine as long as it makes him happy.”

Kalifa adjusted her glasses as she stared at me. I should have said no, I was supposed to say no, I’m a government agent what else could I say, but my mouth opened and I said, “Yes.”

Nami and Usopp were shocked. Luffy smiled and before I knew it he was on me. He wrapped his arms and legs around me hugging me in a way that just felt so good. “Yay yay yay we got a new crew member!” he chanted in my ear but I could barely hear him.

It was taking every ounce of my control not to pin this boy to the nearest flat surface and fuck him. I’d never felt like this, but damn it his scent was amazing. He smelled so good, he had such a delicious manly scent mixed with the smell of the sea, I could smell his strength. Also there was a unique hint to his aroma it must be his devil fruit but I wanted to sniff him properly.

I wasn’t so lost I didn’t realize where I was. I kept my cool and kept my arousal at bay. He got off me and patted my shoulders. “Great we need a shipwright, please take good care of our ship.”

Again I spoke. “You can count on me.” He looked so happy I wanted to see him smile at me more. I didn’t look at Kalifa I knew she was glaring at me, couldn’t blame her. What am I thinking, then it hit me.

Oh no don’t tell me I imprinted on this boy. It wasn’t the boy part that bothered me, never really cared about things like gender, so long as my partner was strong so I could go all out, then a thought crossed my mind. ‘This kid is made of rubber, he could take everything I can dish out and then some.’

Kaku returned and revealed the sad truth they couldn’t fix the ship it’s scars were too deep. Luffy was shocked, and he looked upset. I had the strong urge to hold him but I choked it down. I noticed the long nosed wasn’t around, while our backs were turned he got jumped by the Franky family and had 2/3rds of the money stolen.

He had gotten beaten up pretty bad. Luffy was angry and I had to admit he looked so sexy mad. He went to gather his crew looks like they were preparing for a fight. “We got some business to take care of can you meet us at our ship tonight.” I nodded.

While they crushed the Franky house it seems my team had new orders, Blueno had retrieved Nico Robin of all people that was something else. She made a deal, she’d go with us willingly and the straw hats would not be touched.

I went to the meeting to learn the new orders. Of course Kalifa had things to say. “What are you doing Lucci? Have you lost your mind, why would you agree to join his crew?”

“Shut up, I don’t have to answer to you.” I snap and she backs up in fear. Sure she was a 6 powers master but I was far superior to her. “I know what I’m doing, just carry out the plan as followed.”

I got up and headed to the straw-hat’s ship, it seems there was some trouble as Luffy decided to get a new ship it upset the long nosed boy. “So is that it, some scammers come in and say this ship isn’t sailable and you wanna abandon her.”

“That’s not it Usopp, we got their opinion because they are experts.”

“You idiot, don’t be stupid they are scamming you and your too blind to see it.” He grabbed Luffy by his shirt and I was quick to act. I caught him by the wrist. “Oww oww oww!”

“We aren’t scamming anyone,” I almost growl and the male froze in fear. “Let me show you!” I drag him below and show him the cracks and internal damage. “You see this even if we built the ship from scratch used the same wood and made it look exactly alike you will tell it’s not the same ship. If you really want to sail this ship it would be cruel of you to do so.”

“What are you saying?” This guy was annoying me, he must feel guilty for losing the money but even if they had a billion berries it wouldn’t save this ship.

“You can sail this ship all you want but it won’t last till the next island before it falls apart it’ll collapse from the inside and you all will drown. You got devil fruit holders on this ship if they sailed on this one it’ll be like sailing on a tomb stone, you’ll be together at the bottom of the sea.”

“Sh-shut up!” he punched my chest but it was so weak I didn’t even need Iron Body.

“Usopp that’s enough, it’s a hard decision to make. I don’t want to leave the merry but I don’t want to sail her till she dies either, our ship is hurting don’t you see that.”

“Fine if that’s what you want then I don’t want to be a part of your crew anymore.” This shocked most of them. “I know the merry belongs to you but I’ll fight you for it. From this day forward we are no longer friends.” It happened in an instant the blonde male and the green haired swordsman punched Usopp hard and knocked him out.

“Take the ship Usopp, it’s thanks to you we had it in the first place, we thank the merry for taking us this far, but I can’t let those words pass. I never want to see you again good luck wherever you end up.” The crew left the ship and I take them to a hotel. To my surprise and slight jealousy Luffy crawls into the bed of that swordsman. The swordsman holds him and I take my leave not wanting to see more.

I pace my room as the news of the attack on Iceburg circulates. I don’t know what to do, I’ve imprinted on to him, and it’s clear he’s with another. Who cares I’ll just kill the swordsman and keep him for myself. I smirk and palm my growing arousal, undoing my pants I let them fall to my ankles and free my erect shaft.

Stroking my cock I thought of Luffy, I did try thinking of someone else but it all came back to Luffy. I wanted him naked I wanted him in my arms I wanted him beneath me. Fuck It feels good, I pump faster and soon begin to leak pre I’d have Luffy lick it off, but right now I use it to coat my erection.

My imagination runs wild thinking of all the rubber man could do. Stretch his lips over my dick, maybe even suck my cock and balls at the same time. I growl as my toes curl and I shoot my load. I get cleaned up, and head out to meet the other shipwrights . I looked for the right time to take Luffy for my own.

To be continued


	2. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Taken

Luffy’s Pov

What Usopp said hurt beyond words. I know he was letting his anger and pride get the better of him but he wouldn’t listen and for him to say such things. Zoro held me through the night, he knew how I was feeling no words needed to be said.

We’ve been together the longest Zoro and I, he is my first mate, my friend, and my lover. It didn’t start out that way, but maybe even way back at the beginning I knew I had to have Zoro on my crew. It was strange even on that night at the platform I held no regrets, when Buggy was gonna kill me. After I had regrets not for me but for Zoro.

He got so mad at me back then, calling me an idiot, he hugged me so tight calling me an idiot over and over. I remember smiling and hugging him back. The words fell from my lips, each word with the beat of my heart. “I love you.” I felt him tense and he pulled back slightly.

“What did you say?” he kept his arms on me, but was looking at me with the faintest of blushes on his face.

“I said I love you, I wanted to say it so you would know. In case anything like this ever happens like this again. I don’t want to die without Zoro knowing how-“ he cut me off, pulling me into a searing kiss that made my mind go fuzzy. His lips were rough and demanding trying there hardest to silence me.

The kiss broke and he kept his head down. “Shut up, don’t ever talk like that. You can’t die got it!” he looked at me and his eyes were wet. “You have to promise me you won’t ever die!” I know why he was so upset the last person Zoro cared about died and left him all alone. “I love you to baka no please promise me you won’t die.”

I hugged him, pulling him into another kiss this one I led. “I promise Zoro.” We both knew such a promise was impossible to keep, just as Zoro promised me he wouldn’t die either. Still this promise held another meaning to us, it was a promise that we’d be together to the end.

We entered the grand line as boyfriends, Zoro was surprisingly shy in the bedroom so we went slow the kissing and heavy petting was great. It wasn’t till Alabasta did our relationship go to the next step, after we beat Crocodile.

It was late at night and I brought Zoro to the bath house alone, he had finally healed up and I wanted to spend some alone time with him. We started off like we normally did getting naked and making out letting our cocks rub against each other.

When Zoro said he was gonna cum, I went down and consumed his whole cock with my mouth. He came hard as I sucked him down, I slurped down his essence feeling him twitch under my ministrations. My hand came up and massaged his balls earning a few extra spurts. “Wow Luffy that was amazing, but you haven’t cum yet?”

“I know I want to go all the way with Zoro tonight.” I say after swallowing his seed, I lick my lips and he blushed. He gets moved back and he moves spreading his legs allowing me access to his ass. His hole twitched under my gaze. “Zoro really has a nice hole.”

“Baka don’t say things like ahhhhhhhh!!!” he was cut off with a moan. My fault I gave his hole a lick, I continue licking him slowly working my wet muscle inside. I showed off my rubber powers and letting my tongue stretch and work as deep as it needs to go.

Rocking my tongue in and out, giving him the most unique tongue fucking any human could have. Along with getting his hole nice and wet, I looked for the spot that would make Zoro go crazy. “Ohh fuck Luffy!” Zoro’s toes curled and I felt him tighten around me.

Hehe found it, hello Mr. Prostate.

I lap at his sweet spot adding no doubt delicious pleasure. Zoro’s moans fill the bathhouse and he’s hard again and dripping. Pulling my tongue out I change tactics I reach over and grab some of the special oils. I use them to coat my cock and Zoro’s eyes are on me as I work my massive shaft.

I’m much bigger than Zoro an odd benefit of eating the gum gum fruit and going through puberty, my cock has grown to 11 inches in length. Zoro was big to 8 inches and he had a lot more girth than me. Pressing the tip of my cock to his hole, I look him in the eye as I push in.

Going slow I grab his cock and pump him as I sink deeper and deeper. The oils made things easy but I didn’t want to hurt Zoro so I made sure to take things easy on him.

Zoro got sick of that and once I was half way inside he slammed himself down on my dick. “That’s better!” he moaned.

I held his hips and began to move. “Ah fuck Luffy yes!” he moaned and it was music to my ears. I gave long hard thrusts letting him feel every inch, and by kami the friction was amazing. Not to mention my balls smacked his ass with each thrust which felt amazing.

“Zoro so tight, so hot so mine!” he smirked and pulled me in for a kiss.

After adjusting my thrust I started hitting his sweet spot, and he got so much tighter. I swallowed his moans and I knew he was close. I raise his legs up and begin pounding away even harder than before. This sadly broke the kiss but Zoro’s moans filled the room again the echo oh so sweet.

“Fuck Luffy cumming!” he howled and came, his semen splattering all over his pecs and abs. He was so tight, I gave five more brutal thrusts to his sweet spot before cumming. So much cum shot inside his clenching heat, I waited till my release stopped before I pulled my semi hard cock out.

Zoro lay before me flushed and panting, his cock twitching from the abuse to his sweet spot I gave. I collected Zoro’s cum and gave him a smirk. His eyes were drawn to me as I used his seed to finger myself. “Luffy?” he gasped in shock.

I prepared myself for him stretching myself wide for him to see. I saw him gulp and lick his lips. I don’t need much prep being rubber so this was all for show. With a quick slathering of his penis I straddled his manhood and sank down on him in one go. “Fuck! Luffy you…”

“Is Zoro mad?” my hands roam his muscles, spreading his seed around as I move up to his pecs.

“Fuck no, just move captain before I take the reigns.” The look in his eye had changed, and I met his gaze in challenge and began to move. Zoro felt so good inside me, he was stretching me so well and each time I dropped down his pubes tickled my balls which was nice, I even ground my hips to get extra stimulation.

My hands found his nipples and began to pinch and rub them as they moved. Each ride down I pinched them, while giving them a gentle caress as I moved up. Zoro grabbed my dick and began pumping me in time with my thrusts. “Ohh Zoro so good.” Letting out my moans, I feel him shiver.

“So tight captain!” he groans.

I rode him until he came, and having Zoro shoot inside me felt so good. His seed rammed right into my prostate and I sank down onto his penis as I came. My seed joined the mess on Zoro’s body and I collapsed on top of him.

He holds me tight as his dick slips free. We weren’t ready to move not yet anyway we just basked in the after glow and the warmth of each other.

Zoro eventually carried me to the bath, cum leaking out of us both and running down on legs. “That was amazing Luffy.”

“Yeah it was. I’m glad you were my first.”

“Same here.” We kiss and relax in the warm waters.

Since we did it Zoro wasn’t as shy anymore, sure he wanted to keep things a secret from the crew but I didn’t mind that. He was getting a touch wilder both as a top and a bottom. It was amazing, we were both getting stronger and stronger with each adventure, and our bond got stronger to.

Here we are now, in bed again. Robin was missing, Usopp has left us, and we had a new crewmate. “Luffy that shipwright guy, are you sure you can trust him?”

“Hmm I think so, I got this feeling about him you know.”

“Like what?” he asked.

“Like how I know Zoro would never hurt me, how I can rely on you, when I am around Lucci I get this same feeling.”

“I think he’s got a thing for you, I noticed the way he was looking at you.”

“Is Zoro jealous? I remember you thought Wiper had a thing for me.”

“He did, I bet that pervert is jerking off thinking of you right now.”

Meanwhile in Skypiea (Luffy pov break)

Wiper was laying in bed buck naked, he was fingering his ass with two fingers with his right hand. His left hand was pumping his uncut cock, watching as his foreskin worked up and down over his sensitive head. “Ohh Strawhat fuck me!” he moaned

His toes curled as he brushed his sweet spot. His essence fired hard the first spurt launching over his head the rest splattered his face chest and abs the rest spilling over his crotch. He removed his fingers and lay back panting. ‘I wish I had gone with him, sexy rubber bastard.’ He fell asleep not bothering to clean himself off, it helped fuel his dreams of the rubber man spraying him with cum.

Back to Water 7 Luffy Pov

I laugh. “I doubt it, but if Lucci does like me like that would you be bad?”

“I’ll admit I don’t like it, mainly cause we don’t know him. If it was Chopper or even that pervy cook I’d feel a bit better at least they know they wouldn’t hurt you.” I look down.

“I think Usopp proved there is no guarantee.” I tightened my grip on his arm.

“I’m here for you Luffy, I’m not leaving you even if you fall for someone else, but I won’t let someone take you away from me if they can’t share you they can’t have you.” His grip tightened on me.

“I don’t want to leave Zoro either.” He ground his hips against me. “Besides I like it that Zoro is possessive.”

“I’m just protective I’ll cut down anyone who hurts you.”

“Like Usopp?”

“If he tries to come back maybe, he had his chance, we tried to explain and he wouldn’t listen. He hurt you he’s lucky he got only a punch.”

“Zoro love you.” He makes me so happy and I pull him into a kiss.

“I love you to.” He says and I cuddle into him. We fall asleep unaware of the madness of tomorrow.

End Pov

The news spread of the assassination attempt on Iceburg. Some masked figures and Nico Robin were to blame. The blame fell on the whole crew and when they showed up at the ship yard they were instantly surrounded. “What’s going on here?”

“Strawhat you have a lot of nerve coming here.”

“Huh but Icepops said we could come and get a new ship.” They were angry but Luffy had no clue what was going on. Things got even worse as Franky returned and saw the damage done by Luffy and co and went out for some payback.

Franky was a strange fighter, and he was going wild. It was Lucci who stepped in and shielded Luffy from Franky’s weird cannon attack. His upper clothing had been blasted off but he used Iron Body to protect his body. Luffy saw something that was familiar something he had seen before, the scars on his back held a striking shape.

“Lucci don’t get in my way!”

“You will not hurt him Franky!” he snapped, his tone almost a growl.

“Those scars…” Luffy whispered. Lucci tensed and Franky readied another attack, the shipwright grabbed Luffy and ran for it.

“Hey get back here!” but the other shipwrights interfered and the crew had to back off or else get captured.

Lucci dragged Luffy away and took him to Blueno’s bar. “Lucci what’s going on, why did they try to attack us, what happened to Icepops?”

“Someone tried to assassinate him last night, reports saw Nico Robin. So of course your crew is believed to be at fault.”

“But Robin wouldn’t do that.” He was so angry he had forgotten about Lucci’s scars. Lucci fixed him a drink and slipped something in it.

“Here drink some water it will calm you down.”

Luffy smiled at him and made his heart beat faster. “Thanks Lucci,” he drinks from the glass and a surge of guilt grips Lucci’s heart.

‘No this is the best, with this he will be ours.’ He strengthened his resolve and Luffy looked shocked.

“I feel strange…Lucci what did…you…do…” his eyes drifted closed and he caught him before he could fall.

“Mine,” he growled and nuzzled his hair and placed a kiss on his temple. He lifted the boy up and bound his arms and legs. Sneaking the boy out was easy but the plan had to continue so I put him in a bag and held him with my tail hiding him behind my back and using a large cloak to hide him.

Robin of course doesn’t assassinate Iceburg as they needed him alive. The two had a nice long talk before the agents arrived. They wanted the blue prints to Pluton one of the ancient weapons. What they thought was the real blue prints were fake. Luffy made a noise while asleep, and the others looked to Lucci in surprise. 

Things got worse as the strawhats burst in and he accidently dropped him and he slipped out of the bag.

“Luffy!!!” Zoro shouted, as did Robin but hers was more of a gasp. Lucci grabbed the boy, who was fighting the drug inside him, he opened his eyes but his vision was blurry. “Let him go you bastard!”

‘Zoro?’ he thought.

“We had a deal the crew was to be left alone.” Robin says.

“Lucci what is this? This wasn’t a part of the plan.” Kaku says, and he clashes with Zoro.

“Get out of my way!” he shouted and fought against the square nose male. Luffy saw them using their 6 powers and saw Zoro trying to get to him.

He tried to move but found himself bound. His struggles however caused the drug to take over to him and he passed out again. Lucci sent Zoro flying with a tempest kick.

“I’m taking him with me, the plan still remains.” He grabbed Robin. “Him and the crew will remain safe just obey.” She gave in and they went after the plans and they kidnapped Franky. They went to the sea train and headed to Enies Lobby.

Lucci rode in the first car with Luffy and Robin, the other CP9 agents were in the second a series of marines and world government agents filled the other cars.

To be continued

Chap 3 Love

It is a race to save Luffy and Robin but said archeologist notices something about Lucci. The other agents are concerned about his behavior.

End preview


	3. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Love

Luffy was confused when he woke up. His hands were bound by ropes, as were his feet. “I see you are awake, this is good.” Lucci was beside him.

He looked and saw Robin, she was bound by sea prism stone. “Lucci what is all this? You are supposed to be part of my crew. Why are Robin and I tied up? Where are we?”

“Luffy this man, is an agent of the world government, he is Rob Lucci.” Lucci smirked.

“So you have heard of me, should have known a dangerous woman like you would have her ear in the underground?”

“But you said you would be part of my crew, why did you lie to me?” Luffy looked hurt, the sight of it gripped Lucci's heart.

“It was not a lie,” Robin noticed the look in his eyes. He was telling the truth. “But I have a mission to complete.” he tilted Luffy's chin up. “You are mine, this is the only way to protect you.”

Luffy turned his head away. “I don't need protecting, I can bust out of here, and take Robin to.”

Lucci got a dark look on his face. “No you won't, you know the reason why I didn't put sea stone on you?” Luffy shook his head no. “Because there is no where for you to go. This sea train is on one path, surrounded by sea, filled with marines and government agents. Your best bet is to sit tight and obey.”

Luffy glared at him. “You are so cute when you are angry, also I won't let anyone touch you but if something were to happen to Nico Robin because you misbehaved...” the rubber man's eyes widened.

Lucci didn't want to threaten Luffy, but he needed him to behave for now. If Luffy caused too much of a fuss, he'd have to punish him for real. If there others began to think he was going soft, he wouldn't be able to protect himself or Luffy.

“Why...” Lucci looked at him. “I wanted to trust you, I wanted you in my crew, but now...” Luffy looked away from him.

Anger and sadness, it came off him in waves. Lucci wanted to console him, make him feel better, but he didn't know how. He had just betrayed him, took him from his crew, and lied to him. 'It will be fine, he will come to understand. I will prove myself to be a good mate and he will come around.'

“I will bring you some food.” he got up and left.

Before he made it back, the other CP9 agents were having a talk. “Why did Lucci bring Straw Hat with us?” Kaku asked.

“No idea, he's been acting a little strange.” Blueno says.

“Strange nothing, there is something wrong with him. He agreed to join the boy's crew it makes no sense.” Kalifa snapped.

“Well he was undercover, it may have been strange for him to refuse. I've known him a long time, but he's hard to read.” They went back and forth on things.

“Could he be after Straw Hat's bounty?”

“Or after something else?”

“Think about it he isn't even bound with sea prism stone.”

“Well it's not like he can go anywhere.”

Their talk ended as the door opened and Lucci came in. “Contact the cuisine car, and have some food brought up.” he ordered.

An agent saluted and placed the call.

“Feeling hungry Lucci?” he sat down and ignored Kalifa. “Oi!”

Lucci was focused on Luffy. He would show him, he would show his mate how good he could be. 'This is the only way, with Nico Robin's capture I have sway with the government, I can get you pardoned. We can be together and I will treat you to a life only I can provide.' he chuckled.

-x- Meanwhile Luffy and Robin-x-

Luffy was upset, he wanted to escape but he didn't want Robin hurt. “What's going on Robin? Why is this happening?”

Robin sighed. “It's all my fault.” She told the story of her people, and what happened to her. Luffy remembered when they met, she said she had no home or family to return to. “I just wanted to die, so I made a deal that you and the others would not be harmed.”

Luffy listened to the story, taking it all in. “I didn't want you to face the horror of the buster call, that which took everything from me. I didn't want you guys to get hurt.”

He stretched his arms and grabbed her. “Robin you are my nakama. I would come rescue you no matter what, even if you tell me to go, even if it costs me my life I'd protect you.”

The conviction in his words were true. “Luffy...” she had tears in her eyes.

“The others feel the same I'm sure everyone will be coming to save us.”

Robin laughed. “Swordsman-san will definitely come for you.” Luffy blushed.

“You-you knew?” he would rub the back of his head if his hands weren't tied.

“Yes, I doubt the others know, but I am very observant.” Luffy made her feel safe, it was this odd calming effect. Here they were captured heading to their certain doom, but she felt safe to tease him a little. “I got quite the sensitive ear, I could hear you two go at it at night.”

Luffy blushed, but chuckled.

The door suddenly opened and Lucci came in with a plate of food, they were all meat dishes. Luffy's eyes sparkled for a moment, but showed his stubborn side and looked away.

“I know you like meat, and I bet you are hungry.”

“No I'm not,” Luffy was a bad liar, only made more obvious as his stomach growled.

“Eat!” he orders, and Luffy's stomach growls again.

“I don't want it.”

“Don't be stubborn. I know I lied about who I am, but it was my mission. I promise I will look after you, give me a chance.”

“I gave you a chance I wanted you to join my crew, I thought you were so cool, but now you suck!”

Now Lucci had a bad habit of letting words get to him, when he was younger when people insulted him cause of his age he showed them no mercy. Luffy saying he sucked was like an arrow in his heart.

“You'll see, I promise you will be happy.” he sets the plate down and leaves.

“If you want to make me happy, then let Robin and me go, and take us back to our crew so we can get a ship and sail on to a new adventure.” Lucci cursed himself, he wanted to obey.

“No,” he growled, balling his hands into fists. 'I need to protect you, my mate!' he left the car again.

“Man that guy is weird.”

Robin laughed. “You like him don't you?”

Luffy blushed. “Yes, no, I don't know I had this feeling about him, but now I don't know...” he looked down sadly.

“He may be confused himself, but I think he loves you, truly he does.”

“Huh?” he blinked in surprise. “How do you know?”

“I am very observant.” she chuckled. Luffy had a lot to think about. There was something about Lucci that drew him, but how could he trust Lucci. Robin gets up and sits beside Luffy. “You trusted me, I think he may come around, be there for him.”

-x-

Luffy was right, the crew was coming for them. Using the original sea train Rocket Man. 'I'm coming Luffy!'

Not only that, there was an advanced unit. Sanji was on the train, and he was ready to kick some ass and rescue Robin.

To be continued

Chap 4 The Deal


End file.
